1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer memory, and more specifically, to memory module communication control.
2. Description of Related Art
A dual in-line memory module (DIMM) includes a series of dynamic random-access memory integrated circuits. These modules are mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) and designed for use in computing devices, such as desktop computer, laptop computers, and servers. A non-volatile DIMM (NVDIMM) is a DRAM DIMM module that retains data even during loss of power. NVDIMMs are used in server systems to improve application performance, data security, system crash recovery time, and reliability.
In a server, multiple DIMMs may be managed and controlled by a baseboard management controller (BMC). There is a need to manage the communication between a DIMM and the controller. In particular example, since NVDIMMs are slower than typical DIMMs, they may sometimes require the BMC to return for service at a later time. A processor of the BMC may be notified to return for service by the NVDIMM asserting an interrupt into the processor. As a result, the processor may be instructed to read a status register in the NVDIMM via double data rate (DDR). However, this action results in inefficiency because an additional control signal is routed from the memory subsystem to the processor subsystem for each DIMM socket supporting the NVDIMM.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for improved techniques of memory module communication control.